


Hermione's inspection

by entropy (chaoz)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoz/pseuds/entropy
Summary: Spin-off of a non-published story of mine where slavery has been returned to Wizarding Britain and Harry has his own way to help, but it must be kept secret - especially from the ministry which is where Hermione is employed.She once again inspects Harry's slaves and endeavours to save one from a cruel fate. Unforeseen pleasures await her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is unbetaed and it was a spontaneous post.  
> Please enjoy anyway.

Hermione was pained by all the misery she had to see in the stables, the slave stables of her former best friend. This one was particularly bad. Not only were most of the slaves here in bad physical condition, but they looked to be used as sex slaves anyway. The women were exhaustedly bend over their cots and bare from the waist down. Hermione averted her eyes as soon as possible but it was obvious they had been penetrated not long before. There was grunting and whimpering to be heard and Hermione rushed to the source of it, Harry trailing leisurely behind her. She came just in time to see a fine specimen of male anatomy drive a female slave to a sobbing orgasm. She flushed beet red and turned away. She heard the woman in the booth which posed as rooms whimper. "Please, no more, this was the third one today."

Harry had caught up to her and watched the scene unashamed. He mockingly said "Well stud, looks like you didn't fulfil your task again. There are still three missing."

The male slave whirled around, his erection enclosed in a condom bouncing as he dropped to his knees. "Master please, there is still some time, I can find more volunteers, please have mercy, I will bring three more orgasms out before the hour is out."

"Potter, what is he talking about?" Hermione asked in indignation.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is S69, he is a professionally trained sex slave. I have an offer to sell him to the holder of a harem of slaves who wishes to build up some stamina in his girls and thought this one would do fine. I told him I would need to make sure he was up to the task of pleasuring women 50 times and as you can see, he failed. So he'll be sold back to a sex slave training facility."

Hermione blanched, she had inspected them before and had had found enough ammunition to close two thirds of them, and that even though slaves had no rights at all. She turned to look at the begging slave, he was the picture of defeat and a glowing 47 hovered above his head. No one should have to go to such places so she made a snap decision.

"I volunteer."

Harry snorted. "Ron not up to the task to pleasure you? Well I can deal with that." he turned to the slave "Pull the needed orgasms out of her and you'll be sold to the harem and get to come before hand."

Hermione spluttered but was interrupted when Harry addressed her. "As you are using my property for your pleasure I will have to oversee you, so you don't damage him. Both of you follow me, we'll do that in sick bay."

The slave didn't hesitate and crawled after his master Hermione sprinted after him, voicing her demands for privacy. When they reached the sick bay, Harry pointed to a bed.

"Get it done there or get out of here."

She glared at him before she resolutely stomped over to the bed and started undressing, she laid down naked and stiff as a board on her back. Harry beckoned the slave closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Make it a good shown, at least one orgasm per hole, I'll make it worth your while if she begs for something embarrassing, well embarrassing for her." A gentle stroke on his bum promised the slave a reward to be remembered and he set to his task with a predatory grin.

He considered the stuck-up bitch making them and his master jump through hoops to keep the pretence regularly, he would enjoy taking this one apart. She looked like a prude though in a nicely endowed body.

He smiled at her and she smiled encouragingly back at him. He chucked the old condom and rolled up a new one. He would start with wiping that condescending smile off her face. He stood up beside the bed and asked in his most husky voice to budge down a bit, she looked confused but did, he then unceremoniously mounted the bed, settling his crotch over her face and leaned forward as if to nuzzle at her pubes. She squeaked in surprise "What…?"

"I'm earning my designation, darling. Now take it in your mouth and suck it."

"Why I neve--"

The slave just shut her up by gently lowering his pelvis until the head of his rock hard cock entered her talking mouth. She stopped talking and when he lowered his head and used his hands to coax her legs to spread a little both people on the bed felt an intimate cleaning spell wash over her. He smiled gratefully at his master before licking her whole sex with one wet hot stroke, she squeaked again around his cock.

"Has no one ever done this for you before?" when no answer came forward he continued "Well get to sucking and you'll get more licking."

There was a pause before Hermione moved her tongue around the tip once, he circled her clit once with his tongue and she jolted. A few hesitant tries later, she got the message and started moving her tongue and head to be a bit more active. The slave was a bit disappointed in her hesitance and played with her for a while but both of them would get nowhere at this pace so he stilled and told her. "Alright, you had your chance, now I think, I’ll show how this is done."

She bobbed her head in acceptance, not knowing what awaited her but the things he had done with his tongue... she blushed so hard.

Suddenly his face was against her sex and sensation flooded her whole being, at the same time the sheathed cock in her mouthed pressed further in, surprising her. It slid in and out of her mouth each time going in further making her salvia flood her mouth, still the erection in her mouth pressed on further until she was almost chocking. The slave had felt out her limit and was now picking up the pace, the fucked her mouth until just short of her gagging and choking but it was enough for her to get the message and arousal flooded her. The slave was a bit surprised but went with the wave of wetness coming from her, looks like she wouldn't be averse to bit rougher face fucking. But he needed to get this prepared right, he wanted her coming just by choking on his cock, so he delved into her, pulling her legs as far apart as they would go and pushed two fingers into her dripping hole as he sucked on her clit, she was close. He eased a bit off her sex and focussed a bit more on her face, pushing in just a bit further to have her gag a little. She writhed under him, her hands gripping at his legs. She was ready for plucking.

He pulled out his finger and buried his face into her once again, tipping her almost over and making her moan and gurgle around his cock. The he quickly pulled out of her mouth making her gasp and utter a tiny whimpering 'no'. A quick glance to his master confirmed he was on the right track.

He turned around and settled just above her nice tits, his cock in her face, her eyes were trained on it and he just knew he'd get this pulled off. He gripped her hair a bit and tilted her head back, her eyes were dilated and salvia had run out of the sides of her mouth, oh yes, she was so ready. So he plunged his cock inside her, not bothering to stop on just a little choking and had her gagging soon. He pulled out to make sure she had the chance to say no but her head surged up after his cock and her tongue spilled out, damn she was hot. He obliged and plunged his cock right back into her greedy mouth.

He reached back behind him to fondle her neglected tits and when he had kneaded them enough for his tastes making her moan whenever she had enough breath to do so he set up to finish this part, he was almost worked up enough from his master’s gaze on his back to come and still had two more holes to fuck.

He reached back with both hands to pinch her nipples as he buried his cock to the hilt in her mouth and fucked her mouth with abandon. That did the trick quite nicely. Her body tensed under his before it started seizing. He pulled out and let her scream her throat even more raw than it was from the cock down her throat already. He pulled out of her mouth during the aftershocks and rolled her onto her belly. She was panting and easily pliable into the position he wanted, on her spread knees, face on the mattress. He trailed his hand through her dripping juices, making her squirm with sensitivity. He then pushed and pumped three of his finger into her still spasming tight pussy for a few times to coat them thoroughly before he pulled them out and started rubbing his hard shaft against her sex from behind, she stilled before she moaned. Soon she started babbling

"Oh god please don't look a me there, no one has ever looked at me there. Please."

"Oh I'm going to have to look, how else can I do this." And with that he pressed into her slowly until he was all the way in and immediately started rocking into her.

"Oh god oh god oh god, what are you doing, how can this feel so good, more please more." The slave happily obliged by fucking her until her babbling became moaning and grunting once more.

He told he how he could see his cock being swallowed by her greedy wet pussy. Just like her lips had taken everything he had to give. He told her she would make a good slut for sex slaves. When she heard that she started pushing back against him and demanding to be fucked more, harder, deeper.

He thought her suitably distracted, so he spread her cheeks and spit a bit of salvia in her crack, she was too far gone to notice, she did notice him put his thumb over her asshole though and rub it.

She came on the spot, clenching around him and cursing and wanting to be fucked more. A gentle hand on his ass startled him but then the presence of his master registered. He had come to watch closer. The slave moaned for the first time since he started taking Hermione apart.

A warm breath on his neck and a whispered "That hole can give you another while you stretch that ass. Like yours will be later, on my cock." the slave threw his head back and moaned loudly, he had earned his reward already. He would try doubly hard to make his master proud.

He didn't stop fucking her pussy but changed from the fast pace to deep long slow thrusts and his fingers were slippery with spell from his watching master. So he pressed his index finger into her ass.

A screamed "Yes!" from the bitch under him made him and his master smirk. The pucker tensed at first but then dilated for him with the next thrust form his cock. He had his first finger slipping in and out of her easily in just a few minutes, the second one went just as well. The third one brought a change as Hermione started begging.

"Please lord fuck me there, put it in my ass, lord I'm yours to take, make me your slut, please. Fill me up with your cock, stuff my ass, please I want it."

He relentlessly pressed his third finger inside, over her protests and begging for his cock, he wanted another orgasm out of her pussy, just like his master had said. He got an idea, he leaned forward, grabbed her hair and pulled her into an upright kneeling position. He pulled his fingers out of her ass and with his of "Suck them slut." thrust them into her mouth and started pounding into her pussy again. When it registered in Hermione’s head, that those fingers had just been driving her insane while being up her ass, she came harder than ever before.

Just when she was at the height of her orgasm, the slave pulled out of her, threw her back face first on the bed and pressed his cock into her ass, immediately sparking a new orgasm. She was hoarse from sucking and screaming but was elated and relieved and finally she felt what she needed.

"O yes my lord, make me your cock slut, your bitch, your ass whore. Please fuck me, rip me apart, claim my virgin ass. Lord please keep me... call on me to use my ass whenever you need it. Make me your slut on call, please lord, I'll do whatever you want just keep me as your whore."

By now, all of the slave’s attention was on his master who was smiling broadly and his gaze flickering up. the slave followed his glance and his gaze widened. A recording ribbon was floating there. His gaze snapped back to his master who smiled encouragingly at his slave. As if he needed encouragement.

He looked down where his body penetrated the bitch's ass and gripped the cheeks to spread them wide and give him, his master and the ribbon a better view, then he abruptly pulled out and knelt back on his calves. As expected she howled and screamed at the loss until he slapped her ass and hissed "Prove your worth as an ass slut." Unexpectedly she was wrecked by an orgasm upon hearing that but was already scrambling back, reaching blindly behind her to find his cock and when she did, she started fucking herself in her ass even through her own orgasm, prolonging it, making her muscles clench around him.

"My ass is hungry for cock, please... give me more, I need... more. Hand me around, rent my ass out just please don't stop fucking me up there."

Harry had heard enough and signalled for his slave to finish her. As she was uncoordinated rocking into his lap he pressed her upper body down on the mattress again, positioned himself for maximum visibility as he shoved his cock hard and fast inside her, he could feel her building up once more again. He heard his master say "I'll hold you to that, and maybe with a little training you'll not be an embarrassment. Now come for us, you ass whore."

Her head snapped in his direction and she looked right at the ribbon when her orgasm crashed over her and she could not keep the word spilling from her mouth.

"Oh merlin, please yes, I'll work hard oooh pleaseplease fill me more, train me, fuck me, make me a whore."

Harry transfigured a dildo levitated it to shove down her throat, her abating orgasm was replaced by another one and she passed out.

Harry took out the dildo but left it laying directly in front of her face, then ended the recording ribbon and turned to his slave, the slave simply pulled out and scrambled from thebed onto his knees in front of his master.

"Lose the rubber, it was for show anyway." came his first and appreciated order.

The master disrobed while his slave wrestled the condom of his raging erection. When he looked back up again his naked master had his arms open in invitation, lying on a bed. He immediately lay next to him and pressed close when he was embraced.

His master gently kissed him and touched him and took his tension away and pulled his arousal to unprecedenced heights until he was settled over his master’s lap with his bum in the air eager with anticipation what his reward will be "You will get 5 slaps for every orgasm you tore from her... " the slave wriggled his hard erection and moaned in joy, 35 spanks will have him coming right there on his master’s lap. "... for making her beg her to fuck her ass, you may chose the position for when I take you after the spanking..." he ground his hips against the thigh beneath him and groaned, his master chuckled "yes that means no coming during the spanking. And finally for having her in essence agree to become one of my prostitutes, you may permanently move in with your partner and both of you will be relieved of any sexual duty after this reward." his slave stilled underneath him and turned to look at him as if looking for deception, Harry smiled genuine and the slave spilled a single tear, he whispered "Master you will never be a duty, I was always with you of my free will." the blinding smile and the kiss he was dragged into only cemented this true believe in his mind. No matter the magic and bonds involved between his master and him, neither he nor his boyfriend had begrudged or regretted each other a single kiss with their master.

"Thank you, Robert. Would you like your reward to be given later?" a decisive shaking of head and a bum being pressed up made Harry smile. "Very well."

So he spanked and the slave felt like floating in pleasure, he was hard and weeping but would not allow his reward to be cut short by coming, so when the last slap was counted he was panting and so ready to be taken, he simply threw himself onto his back and spread his arms and legs for his master, who came to him immediately and cradled his head against the crook of his neck, his own cock rubbing against the slave's aching erection and making him moan. His master stayed close while he gently prepared him so the slave wrapped his arms and legs around his master when he was ready to be taken. "Please Master, now." and his request was granted without delay, slowly his master eased into him, filling him and making his eyes roll into the back of his head. His master really _was_ a master as soon as he was ready for more, he got more and more after that, his prostate was not neglected either and soon he was hovering just before the abyss and kept there for longer than he thought possible until he -again- whimpered a tiny "Please Master" and he received permission and plenty of reason to come. He clutched as close as possible at the body above him, realizing this could be the last time and he wanted to treasure it.


End file.
